Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to NOMA between a unicast PDSCH signal and a SC-PTM signal.
Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to support mobile broadband access through improved spectral efficiency, lowered costs, and improved services using OFDMA on the downlink, SC-FDMA on the uplink, and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. These improvements may also be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
Multiuser (MU) Superposition Transmission (MUST) is a joint optimization of MU operation from the perspective of both the user equipment (UE) and the evolved Node B (eNB) that may improve system capacity even if the transmission and/or precoding is non-orthogonal. SC-PTM is a type of transmission in which the PDSCH may be used to target transmissions for a group of UEs. While current MUST operation generally targets unicast PDSCH transmissions, there is also a need to extend MUST operations to include physical multicast channel (PMCH) transmissions and/or SC-PTM transmissions.